homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
060816- Learning from Mistakes (Kinda)
timorousTraveler TT began trolling clownfishCurator CC at 19:23 -- TT: Hi kyle. i need ideas on ways 7o mess wi7h mike. TT: i haVe him as a cap7iVe audience kinda. CC: uh, hey heliux CC: why are you messing with mike TT: because i don'7 wan7 7o search for his plan7 for 7oo long, and aaisha gaVe me some ideas TT: bu7 i need ideas from humans because cul7urally eVeryone has conflic7ed a lo7 already. TT: i don7 wanna do some7hing and WHOOPS 7urns ou7 7ha7's a human ma7ing ri7ual and eVery7hing becomes awkward. CC: ...... CC: well, uh CC: as long as it's nothing, uh, too bad i guess i can help you out TT: If i7s any assurance, TT: I'm no7 one of 7he 7rolls who wan7s him dead for wha7eVer reason TT: I wasn'7 7here for wha7eVer bullshi7 he s7ar7ed wi7h quads TT: so: no harm can come 7o 7he guy don'7 worry. TT: ... i mean no harm beyond no7 finding 7ha7 plan7 bu7 TT: le7s no7 worry abou7 7ha7 CC: ...alright CC: like i said, uh, as long as it's nothing that bad CC: and, uh, i do kind of owe him one i guess TT: grea7. wha7 sor7a ideas do you haVe? TT: im 7aking no7es down already from ar7y and he's good a7 7his CC: heh, really CC: good to know CC: anyway, uh, he really likes star wars, that's something CC: i guess nobody would have a copy of the christmas special downloaded though... even if it's probably for the best TT: chris7mas special of s7ar wars? CC: it was, uh CC: something CC: people tried to forget it existed TT: if i7s 7ha7 bad I guess I can'7 blame 7hem TT: 7hough 7his makes a s7ar-wars-7hemed prank somewha7 7ougher TT: ... i wonder TT: if you combine moVies and s7uff wi7h 7he alchemi7er, would 7he resul7 be an ac7ual coherien7 combo-moVie, or jus7 a mess? CC: ...can't hurt to find out CC: oh CC: oh god hahah CC: try to mash up a shitty horror movie with a romcom TT: I haVe a shi77y romcom righ7 here ac7ually TT: one second lemmie ge7 7he descrip7ion TT: "In Which A Tealblooded Troll Must Choose Between Duty And Flush While Their Moirail Advices Them Not To: Includes Pitch Vacillation And Several Scenes Of Pale Piling." TT: aaisha reccomended i7 TT: and i7 sounds horrible TT: ... i don'7 know if she has any horror moVies around here CC: ...that, uh CC: that sounds, uh, not... great CC: hmm TT: i7 sounds like a cringe-filled mess CC: maybe something, uh, vaguely sci-fi mashed up with that would work TT: I don'7 haVe a physical copy of s7ar wars so i can7 ruin i7 like 7his CC: damn TT: 7ha7 would be an absolu7ely perfec7 way 7o mess wi7h mike 7hough TT: damn i7 CC: ...maybe, uh, shelve that one for later CC: one of us has to have a physical copy somewhere TT: if no7 7hen 7ha7 bi7 of human cul7ure is los7 foreVer. TT: Oh well. CC: ...not necessarily, it's probably stored digitally somewhere CC: but, uh, anyway TT: eh, we can saVe i7 for la7er TT: and 7ha7 way haVe a be77er chance a7 7rolling an en7ire group CC: yeah, good idea CC: trying to think of anything else that would work TT: yeah... TT: I mean if i7 helps 7o know I can indeed 7elepor7 7hings TT: kinda s7aying away from 7elepor7ing o7her people if I can, 7hough. CC: yeah, uh, i, uh, got that CC: let's see, uh TT: uh.... brigh7 side: I'Ve learned my lesson, she's s7ill around, im gonna ge7 my ass handed 7o me, and I know 7he concequences 7o 7ha7 sor7a mis7ake. TT: now i7s 7ime 7o make a NEW sor7a mis7ake TT: ... ac7ually 7his would be easier if we had his plan7 come 7o 7hink of i7 CC: ...that's, uh, a good way to look at it CC: what do you mean a new sort of mistake though CC: wait he still didn't find that thing TT: im me. and you'Ve seen 7he o7her 7rolls. i7's kind of our job 7o make mis7akes I 7hink. TT: and well uhhm. no. no he has no7. TT: and iVe grown 7o ha7e 7he plan7 TT: because i 7hink i7 may haVe jus7 ac7ually walked off. CC: ...i don't know about any of that, it's not like nobody else ever makes mistakes CC: and the plant is, uh CC: i don't know TT: 7ha7 much is 7rue, bu7 also... i mean, jus7 look a7 wha7s been happening. 7ha7's a lo7 of mis7akes being made per hour. TT: as for 7he plan7, um TT: well i7 would be grea7 if we had leads, bu7 aaisha doesn'7 wan7 us checking far beyond her hiVe apparen7ly TT: so i7s probably off somewhere on 7his bomb-plane7 causing shi7 CC: well, uh, i guess that's true CC: still though CC: ...it's a plant, how far could it have gone CC: it can't, uh, teleport after all TT: i7 was giVen 7o mike by a space player who really likes plan7s apparen7ly TT: maybe i7 CAN 7elepor7 TT: in which case, mike is pre77y doomed CC: ...shit, i hadn't thought of that TT: so yeah, TT: pro7ip for humans: don'7 7ouch quad nonsense if you haVe some7hing 7ha7 could eVen7ually lead 7o your dea7h if i7 wen7 missing TT: jus7. really impor7an7. TT: aaisha is less 7han kind abou7 7his, and she's aaisha CC: ...wait what TT: 7alk 7o many 7rolls, 7hey kinda wan7 mike a7 leas7 semi-dead TT: i don7 know why bu7 i7s kinda impressiVe 7o ge7 an empress pissed off a7 you like 7ha7 CC: no, uh, i know about that CC: i don't know what the hell he did exactly CC: but i know that it wasn't good TT: yeah i don'7 know wha7 he did ei7her TT: and 7o be hones7 i don'7 wan7 7o know TT: i know you humans don'7 haVe 7he same sor7a s7ruc7ure we do, bu7 TT: don7 ge7 inVolVed wi7h any7hing 7ha7 isn'7 a <3 or <> of your own. i7 can go bad easily. TT: ... i shouldn7 be giVing adVice abou7 7his 7o someone who didn7 ask bu7 hey some7imes we all oVershare CC: ...uh, right, i mean, i wasn't exactly, uh, planning on it, but, uh, CC: thanks for the advice TT: no problem TT: well i should moVe on from 7his awkward 7opic, uh TT: hows 7he famine land? TT: id normally ask eribus, bu7... i 7hink lorcan is 7he only 7roll 7here and im no7 7alking 7o lorcan CC: uh, right CC: well, it's, uh CC: a famine CC: there's, uh, not that much to say about it CC: not lately anyway TT: youre jus7 as good a7 repor7ing as I am TT: as for 7his land.... shakes some7imes, is s7ill basically a bomb. CC: heh CC: great CC: actually, uh CC: i'm talking to lorrea now CC: she says that there might be some progress on that TT: yeah TT: i know im inVolVed maybe somehow TT: ... don7 7ell her iVe no7 prac7iced manipula7ing 7he size of objec7s TT: and 7ha7 im aVoiding 7elepor7ing o7her liVing 7hings TT: 7ha7 would be bad CC: ...uh CC: could you maybe, uh, practice on bugs or something TT: bugs are Very good a7 fucking off 7o elsewhere TT: look, TT: clearly if im bad a7 7his 7hen 7hey shouldn7 risk i7 TT: i7'll be fine CC: i mean, uh, that's a way of looking at it CC: do you have any idea how much time you have between now and when they'll need you to, uh, do whatever TT: nope TT: no idea wha7soeVer TT: i 7hink soon, bu7 TT: 7his is why i go7 7he idea 7o mess wi7h mike a bi7 TT: because boredom while youre 7ense only leads 7o bad 7hings CC: good point CC: well, uh, that's an idea CC: you can practice while you mess with him CC: like if he turns around or something, teleport stuff away while he's not looking TT: i could 7ry and make a bug or some7hing larger in an a77emp7 7o spook him-- or 7ha7 TT: 7ha7's good CC: that's good too though CC: get creative with it, subtle stuff could work pretty well TT: will do, 7hanks TT: alrigh7 7ime 7o go find a bug and hopefully a plan7 before 7his plane7 explodes CC: right CC: have fun with that TT: be seeing ya, -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling clownfishCurator CC at 20:41 -- Category:Kyle Category:Heliux